


Подъём

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Данте - мама Неро [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Incest, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Данте может позволить себе спать в одной рубашке, а Вергилий может позволить себе разбудить её приятным способом.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Данте - мама Неро [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834684
Kudos: 16





	Подъём

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/gifts).



> Фанфик был написан на день рождения замечательной TheRisingValkyrie, решила выложить и сюда.

Вергилий проснулся не самым приятным, но привычным образом: его ударили тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, прямо костяшками по скуле. Это был ничтожный по силе удар, и ощущался он не сильнее дуновения апрельского ветра, но этого было достаточно для чуткого сна полукровки. Только это была ладонь Данте, и именно её движение его разбудило без тревоги. Чужое прикосновение заставило бы полудемона подскочить с места и схватиться за оружие, а так он продолжал нежиться в тёплой постели.

Мужчина, не разлепляя пушистых белых ресниц, поднял левую руку к своему лицу и убрал ударившую его ладонь чуть ниже, лениво поглаживая грубую кожу подушечкой большого пальца. Сестра никак не отреагировала на его действия, и Вергилий попытался зажмурить глаза сильнее, ухватиться за обрывок бесцеремонно прерванного сна, однако, как и всякий раз до этого, у него ничего не вышло, и тот решил распахнуть веки. Полудемон лежал на боку, лицом к своей сестре, поэтому сразу же увидел её безмятежное лицо.

Она красивая — это единственная мысль, на которую был способен ленивый спросонья разум мужчины. Днём он не позволял себе слишком пристально разглядывать Данте — тем более ещё лицо, — а вечером он был занят более важными вещами, так что по утрам у него была чудесная возможность рассмотреть каждую чёрточку родной, пока та видела десятый сон. Сейчас она была как никогда похожа на себя из детства, и даже не из-за сглаженных морщинок и тем самым омолодившегося лица, а своими неизменными привычками. Вергилий был рад вновь обретённой возможности разглядывать «нелепую» растрепанную сестру при пробуждении.

В детстве у него это вызывало больше раздражение и неловкое смущение, ведь она всегда спала так неспокойно: постоянно вертелась, ворочалась, елозила, — поэтому наутро непременно лежала в какой-то невообразимой позе, а её ночная сорочка длинная-длинная, до самых щиколоток, но при этом на двух тонких лямочках, оказывалась одновременно задрана до пупка и спущена с плеч. Вергилий тогда сильно бесился, оттого будил сестру и отчитывал за «обезьянью» позу, а та лишь тёрла тыльной стороной ладони сонные глаза и широко зевала, не заботясь тем, чтобы поправить спущенную лямку, из-за которой у брата едва ли не катил пар из ушей. Тогда он очень злился, а теперь знает, почему.

Данте себе спустя столько лет не изменяла: лежала на спине, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую вытянув по диагонали в попытке занять все свободное пространство кровати, а вот руки обе были согнуты в локтях, и одну ладонь она положила перед собой на пустую холодную подушку, а вторую держал он сам. Но сейчас охотница была не в ночной сорочке, о, нет. Она вообще уже давно привыкла спать нагишом, однако с недавних пор сделала исключения для одного единственного элемента гардероба. Сейчас она была в его пижамной рубашке, которую отобрала себе едва ли не с того самого дня, когда они стали спать вместе. Это была обыкновенная голубая хлопковая рубашка с маленькими прозрачными пуговицами и фальшивым кармашком — совершенно обычная рубашка, если бы не одно но: это была его рубашка. И это знание каждый раз разжигало огонь в душе Вергилия.

От былой сонливости не осталось и следа, а её место стремительно заполнял нарастающий клубок чувств, щекочущих изнутри что-то совсем запретное. Мужчина поцеловал ладонь в своей руке, а затем отпустил её, чтобы заняться более откровенными вещами: он положил руку на открытый живот сестры и принялся аккуратно гладить горячую кожу, сам при этом прижимаясь ближе к её боку. Он хотел бы начать ласкать Данте и второй рукой, но та была погребена под подушками, под головой сестры, и достать её, не потревожив покой возлюбленной, он не смог бы. Полудемон просто прислонился ещё ближе и зарылся кончиком носа во взлохмаченные платиновые локоны. Пахло сладким шампунем и самой Данте.

Вергилий приблизился слишком… просто слишком: теперь он был полностью поглощен терпким запахом любимой, её мягкой голой кожей, её ярким жаром, и просто не мог не разгореться в ответ. Его плоть, прижатая к крепкому бедру сестры, налилась кровью, и сын Спарды на самом деле смутился, что не смог контролировать это, будто он сопливый юнец. Хотя у него было весомое оправдание: рядом с Данте невозможно было удержать бушующую в душе страсть, что в молодости, что теперь.

Он сполз чуть ниже, целуя солоноватую шею, а ладонью, напротив, забрался выше, пробираясь под тонкую ткань. Кончиками пальцев он повторил линию ребёр и тут же увел руку вниз, прокладывая пять линий на расслабленном прессе, и Данте чуть сонно простонала. Это был не стон, полный удовольствия или предвкушения удовольствия, а стон человека, не желающего вырываться из сладких грёз. Мужчина настороженно замер, а любимая просто перевернулась на бок, спиной к нему, и продолжила спать будто в насмешку над стараниями Вергилия, только он ещё не начинал быть серьёзным, а это лишь подстегнуло его.

Рука легла аккурат на вывалившуюся грудь — его рубашка была немного мала сестре именно на бюсте, однако она не посчитала это проблемой и просто игнорировала верхнюю половину пуговиц, — он сжал ладонь, одновременно сдавливая и поглаживая, пальцы проходились от середины грудной клетки к вершине груди, чуть задевая ореол соска и тут же возвращаясь обратно. От этого Данте простонала куда громче и осмысленнее. А Вергилий — ему очень нравилось ощущать полную грудь сестры на ладони, ласкать её и чувствовать учащенное сердцебиение, что, казалось, теперь пыталось нагнать его собственное, — оставил влажный поцелуй на основании шеи. Затем переместился к загривку и прикусил чувствительную кожу, отчего его женщина дёрнулась и выгнулась дугой навстречу ласкающей руке, горячим поцелуям и крепкому члену одновременно.

— М-мф, доброе утро? — прокряхтела Данте. Её голос, рокочущий и хриплый после сна, обжёг слух, и Вергилий неосознанно взрыкнул в ответ, но вскоре исправился:

— Доброе утро, — его голос был не лучше, и эти низкие пробирающие нотки заставили охотницу прогнуться снова. На этом дань этикету была отдана, и разговаривать далее никто не собирался.

Данте потянулась левой рукой себе за поясницу, к пижамным штанам брата, и ловко поддела резинку, пробираясь под ткань. Она, как всегда, решила перейти сразу к самому главному блюду, и Вергилий не хотел её уступать: убрал руку с груди и снова переложил на живот, однако теперь направил пальцы вниз, постепенно спускаясь к жестким белым волосам, разглаживая их по нежной коже. Сам он взволнованно сглотнул от предвкушения: пускай, занимался таким полудемон далеко не в первый раз, что-то внутри торжествовало в этот миг ожидания телесной близости, первого стона и последующей неги любовницы. И Вергилий точно знал, что сестру одолевали схожие тёплые чувства.

Они дотронулись друг до друга одновременно: она небрежно обхватила пальцами головку и чуть сдавила, будто бы что-то оценивая, а он добрался двумя пальцами до основания щели и надавил на клитор, проскальзывая чуть дальше и собирая выступившую смазку. Брат прикусил губу, не желая реагировать на такую ленивую провокацию, а сестра простонала достаточно вяло и наигранно просто из-за обыкновенной утренней вредности: хотела чуточку позлить любовника и нарваться на неприятности на свою безусловно аппетитную филейную часть. Только Вергилий знал её слишком хорошо, чтобы вестись на это всерьёз, да к тому же Данте просто отвратительно скрывала своё притворство. Он слушал её неровное сердцебиение и чувствовал нетерпеливое ёрзанье таза сестрицы.

— И ты разбудил меня из-за этого, Вергилий? — охотница обернулась через плечо, поймав взгляд любовника, обхватила его член ладонью и сжала пару раз на пробу. Её заспанные глаза смеялись, а на губах играла лукавая ухмылка, отчего голая спина мужчины покрылась мурашками. — Тогда старайся лучше, иначе так я снова усну, — она приподнялась на локте, чтобы лучше видеть брата, и тем самым освободила его вторую руку.

Демоническое происхождение давало уйму бонусов, которыми Вергилий никогда не чурался пользоваться, например, рука вовсе не онемела за ночь под тяжестью сестры, так что мужчина без проблем вынул её из-под подушки и сжал грудь любовницы. Данте удивлённо вздрогнула — будто бы забыла о существовании второй руки у близнеца — и повалилась назад, ближе к нему, прикусывая губу. Он сжал, оттянул и отпустил, наслаждаясь упругостью и покорной отзывчивостью патнёрши: она потянулась навстречу его ладони, желая получить больше ласки. И неважно, были бы это грубые ненасытные сжатия или нежные поглаживания затвердевшей бусинки соска: от него она примет любое проявление страсти со всей готовностью и участием.

— Непременно, — усмехнулся он, принимая сестру в подобие объятий и двигая пальцами быстрее, ощущая пульсацию в горячем напряженном теле. Данте вся взмокла, её дыхание сбилось, а подбородок задрожал, тогда он нежно огладил грудь по кругу, а затем сжал сосок между двумя пальцами, оттягивая и вызывая дрожь.

— Ммх, чёрт, придурок, к-кто вообще говорит так? — уже без прикрас простонала женщина и, вынув ладонь из штанов, и завела её брату за ногу, прижимая к себе, а второй схватила за ласкающую её грудь ладонь, желая то ли остановить, то ли подстегнуть любовника. Наверное, все же второе: грудь у неё, несмотря на размер, была чувствительна, и начать своё утро с быстрого оргазма было вполне неплохой перспективой. Но полудемон, напротив, чуть сбавил напор:

— Я, — однозначно ответил Вергилий, спуская руку и поглаживая нижние губы, а потом раздвинул их стороны, — и только скажи, что тебе что-то не нравится, — и укусил за открытую шею.

То, что сестра убрала свою руку с его паха, должно было хоть немного остудить запал мужчины, но это было сравни ничтожной попытке потушить лесной пожар стаканом воды. Он уже слишком сильно желал заполучить Данте целиком и полностью. Ее предыдущая ласка не могла удовлетворить жажду веско голодного до единственной женщины полудемона.

— И что же… м-мне за это будет? — спросила она, выгибаясь дугой и жмурясь из-за мутных пятен удовольствия перед глазами. Удивительным образом эти пятна принимали очертания брата, ласкающего её со спины. Брат перед глазами смотрели пристально и жадно облизывался, что возбуждало не слабее его настоящих действий. И от этого видения охотница смущенно взрыкнула, изгибаясь так, чтобы уткнуться лицом в подушку.

— Ничего, — ответил он и отстранил обе ладони от сестры, прекращая всё мгновенно и беспощадно. Разочарование горьким ценами накрыло каждую клеточку встревоженного тела.

— Эй! — тут же отреагировала охотница, распахнула веки и силой заставила вернуть руку себе на ладонь, а затем волосами загривка ощутила ласковый смешок. Любовник освободил руки не для того, чтобы лишний раз подразнить её, а чтобы стянуть штаны с большого горячего члена. О, должно быть, Вергилий уже не мог совсем игнорировать собственное пробирающее до дрожи возбуждение, однако он всё же отличался от былого себя. Он научился терпению, что, порою, было приводило к лучшим последствиям.

Обнаженный орган уперся ей в бедро, и Данте потёрлась ногой о него, подразнивая братца, но потом с явным намёком приподняла конечность, чтобы Вергилий мог легко войти в неё. Однако у мужчины были другие планы. Впрочем, Данте не успела расстроиться по этому поводу: член лег ровно между разведенных пальцами складок и уперся головкой прямо в чувствительный клитор. Стоило лишь немного изменить угол, и брат бы с лёгкостью вошёл бы в неё — охотница и впрямь думала, что сейчас он так поступит, — но вместо этого толкнулся бедрами между плотно сведенных бёдер и запечатлил это движение тягучим поцелуем в основании шеи, после которого совсем ненадолго остался красный след.

Он не дал любовнице привыкнуть к новым, ошеломляющим ощущениям, а сразу задал резвый ритм, имитируя глубокие и сильные толчки, только придерживая за грудь и живот, чтобы Данте не елозила по постели слишком сильно. Но, стоило полудемонице привыкнуть к своему положению, она сама начала двигаться навстречу брату, всеми силами ускоряя очередной пик удовольствия, что прошибал тело при самом близком контакте. Если она с самого пробуждения не особо задумывалась о чем бы то ни было, то сейчас все мысли вылетели из головы, и Данте хотелось лишь сгорать в похоти, как и подобает хорошей демонице. Вергилия одолевало всё тоже безумие от яркой и тесной близости, ведь сестра сжимала его так сильно и передавала свою крупную предоргазменную дрожь ему. Ничего не замечая, он вцепился в её грудь и стал беспорядочно кусать-целовать спину и плечи в попытке выразить переполняющие тело противоречивые эмоции восторга и преждевременного разочарования от скоротечности момента.

Через какое-то время, что было одновременно ничтожно малым и слишком долгим, Данте завела руку за голову, хватая брата за полосы, и, извернувшись невообразимым для обычного человека образом, поцеловала в губы. В этот поцелуй она особенно громко простонала, а её ноги в последний раз особо сильно сжали Вергилия, после чего её тело совсем обмякло, не выдержав более такого напряжения. Мужчина, прервав всякое движение, со всей возможной сейчас осторожностью обнял и прижал возлюбленную к себе, целуя во взмокший висок. Данте теперь была совсем мягкой, теплой и расслабленной, что даже не было жалко прерванного процесса, к тому же они могли продолжить лишь чуть погодя — демоническая выносливость вытворяла чудеса, так что физически устать было сложной задачей.

— Теперь я веду в счете на два очка, — усмехнулся он, продолжая гладить податливое тело руками, но после его слов Данте встрепенулась и с праведным негодованием в глазах обернулась к нему:

— Ты и это засчитал?! Меркантильный засранец! — она с лёгкостью выбилась из крепких объятий и развернулась лицом к «засранцу», а тот лишь слишком довольно улыбался для своего положения. — Тогда мне ты должен дать сто очков сверху, — охотница провела подушечкой указательного пальца по головке растраханного члена и с лукавой ухмылкой прищурилась тоже, заранее обещая хорошее продолжение утренних шалостей.

— Очень самоуверенное заявление, — отметил он, перехватив руку возлюбленной и положив её ладонь на свой ствол. — Но я подумаю над этим.

— Очень самоуверенное заявление о том, что ты сможешь думать, — Данте легким движение повалила любовника на лопатки, а затем нависла сверху, распалив внутреннее предвкушение.

Подъём сегодня обещал быть долгим. И встанут они не скоро.


End file.
